This study will test the hypothesis that recent antecedent hypoglycemia causes elevated glycemic thresholds for cognitive dysfunction during subsequent hypoglycemia in humans. Ten normal subjects will be studied with stepped hypoglycemic clamps following afternoon hypoglycemia and following afternoon euglycemia as well as with a euglycemic control clamp.